Misery is Knowing You'll Never Be Rid of Me
by nuit.mauve
Summary: Zuko ne sera plus jamais seul. Jet/Zuko, sombre. Oneshot.


**Titre****: "**_**Misery is Knowing You'll Never Be Rid of me"**_ (traduisible par « Tu ne seras jamais débarassé de moi »).

**Auteur****(e): **nanthimus

**Traductrice: **

**Rating:** PG-13 (T).

**Attention****:** sang, slash, non consentement.

**Mot de la traductrice:** Bonjour, ceci est ma première traduction, merci d'être indulgent(e) s ! Je ne suis pas bilingue, donc j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais à l'aide de mon dictionnaire. J'ai essayé de rester au plus près du texte original, mais comme il s'agit d'une traduction littéraire, j'ai dû changer certains trucs. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que cela va vous plaire! Bonne lecture!

*

Zuko se reposait, seul dans sa chambre du palais de Ba Sing Se. Il faisait noir, le soleil s'était couché il y a longtemps, et seule une petit bougie était allumée. Des souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, encore et encore: Azula et ses éclairs meurtriers; l'Avatar, ses habits en loques, le dos fumant alors qu'il tombait du ciel; Oncle Iroh, se détournant de lui, le visage empreint d'une déception profonde.

Zuko se redressa et repoussa les draps. Passant ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit, il fixa la seule bougie allumée, les yeux plissés tandis que l'image D'Iroh apparaissait à nouveau dans son esprit. _Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant_, pensa-t-il, avant de secouer la tête. _C'est de sa propre faute! __Nous aurions pu revenir auprès de Père en tant qu'héros. Mais au lieu de ça il… M'a trahi._

« Il m'a trahi », souffla Zuko, les mots amers dans sa bouche, aussi grinçants que du métal rouillé.

Un bruit dans le couloir, juste devant sa chambre, tira alors Zuko de ses pensées. Le bruit était étouffé par le mur épais, mais il pouvait quand même l'entendre: c'était des coups frappés régulièrement, étranges, comme en écho. Les sourcils froncés, Zuko se leva et alla jusqu'à la porte. L'entrouvrant doucement, il regarda au-dehors, ses yeux s'ajustant rapidement à la lumière plus vive du couloir. Mais il était vide, il n'y avait ni serviteurs trop gentils, ni Azulas au sourire inquiétant, ni maîtres de l'eau enragés et assoiffés de vengeance.

Soudain, une rafale de vent passa dans l'ouverture de la porte, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant d'éteindre la bougie: une petite mort silencieuse. Jurant entre ses dents, Zuko pointa la bougie du doigt, et, avec un sursaut d'énergie, elle fut allumée à nouveau. Au moment où le feu fut le plus ardent, Zuko aperçu quelque chose qui se tapissait dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

« Qui est là? », dit-il, tout de suite agacé d'être dérangé. Un rire lui répondit, grave et vaguement familier; que Zuko n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il serra les dents. « Qui êtes-vous? », demanda-t-il, fendant l'air de son bras, à l'aveuglette. Le reste des bougies s'alluma violemment, d'un seul coup, et les yeux de Zuko s'agrandirent douloureusement quand il vit qui se tenait devant lui.

« … Jet ? », dit-il d'un ton incertain.

« Donc, tu te souviens de moi », dit Jet. « Je suis touché. » Un sourire frisait sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux étaient froids, durs, presque reptiliens tandis qu'il fixait Zuko.

Zuko cligna rapidement des yeux avant de secouer sa tête. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie ? », dit-il. « Jet est mort au Lac Laogai. Qui êtes-vous ?! »

Le garçon qui prétendait être Jet haussa les sourcils. « Alors ils te l'ont dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de leur part. » Il haussa les épaules et sourit. « C'est agréable de savoir que l'on se souvient de ma mort. »

« Ça _suffit_! », gronda Zuko, ses mains se resserrant en poings. « Arrête de jouer! »

Jet soupira comme le vent souffle sur les feuilles d'automne, séchées et mortes, et tira hors de sa bouche la tige de blé qu'il mâchonnait éternellement. « Tu es aussi têtu que jamais », dit-il.

« Il n'y pas à discuter! », dit Zuko, et la température de la chambre monta brusquement. « Jet est mort! Tu n'es pas lui! »

Jet sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire aussi tranchant que la lame d'un rasoir. « Jet est mort, et je _suis_ lui », dit-il, ses mots n'étant qu'un murmure à peine audible. La température de la pièce changea à nouveau, résistant à l'embrasement de la colère de Zuko. Elle descendit brusquement, et un froid glacé s'installa dans la pièce.

Le coeur battant soudain dans sa poitrine, Zuko secoua à nouveau la tête. « Tu… C'est impossible », dit-il. « Les esprits ne _peuvent pas_ revenir du Royaume des Esprits! » Ou le pouvaient-ils ? Zuko regretta soudain de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps à parler de ce genre de choses avec Oncle Iroh. « C'est impossible ! »

Jet secoua lentement la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre, retroussant ses lèvres. « Vraiment? », demanda-t-il, les sourcils relevés. En un clin d'oeil, il disparut. Zuko regarda autour de lui, frissonnant subitement dans la chambre froide et sombre. Derrière lui, la porte se ferma en un claquement sec et Zuko se retourna vivement, ses mains levées en position défensive, mais pour ne rencontrer que le vide. Quelque chose le poussa en avant, l'envoyant violemment contre le mur. Une main dure et froide comme la glace agrippa son cou, le plaquant au mur sans difficulté.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas juste en train de devenir fou? » Les mots soufflaient contre son oreille, dans une respiration qui sentait la terre et la mort. Zuko se débattit, poussant le mur de toutes ses forces. Le poids oppressant contre son dos ne bougea pas.

« Peut-être que tu es en train de devenir fou », dit Jet d'un ton ravi, et Zuko secoua frénétiquement sa tête. « Peut-être que tu sais que tu as tout raté : tu n'as pas été à la hauteur vis-à-vis de ton oncle, tu as tué l'Avatar, tu as aidé à la chute de Ba Sing Se. Peut-être que je suis un fragment de ton imagination, invoqué pour t'aider à faire face à ta culpabilité. » Zuko sentit le poids se déplacer et cette fois les mots étaient soufflés contre sa joue. « Ça semble _vraiment _fou, n'est-ce pas. Si ça se trouve, je suis vraiment là, venu chercher la vengeance, pour tout ce que tu as fais. »

Zuko fit non de la tête contre le mur, sentant des petites coupures cuisantes écorcher son visage. « Non… »

Il y eut un rire bref. « Personnellement », susurra Jet, « J'espère que c'est un peu des deux. »

« Non! » cria Zuko, en s'arc-boutant contre le mur. Il paya pour cela en étant projeté contre le mur, si brutalement que sa lèvre inférieure se fendit, le sang coulant le long de son menton. Des mains sans pitié agrippèrent ses épaules et lui firent faire volte-face, le pressant à nouveau contre le mur.

Les yeux de Jet étaient brillants, hantés tandis qu'il fixait intensément Zuko. « Tu aurais dû te joindre à moi », dit-il dans un murmure glaçant. « Tu aurais dû venir avec moi, laisser tout cela derrière toi. » Il pressa Zuko de plus près, son front contre le sien. « Maintenant _je_ me joins à _toi_ », dit-il. « Où que tu ailles, j'y vais aussi. Tout ce que tu vois, je le vois aussi. » En se penchant, il passa sa langue sur la lèvre fendue de Zuko. « Je serai toujours là, en train de regarder par-dessus ton épaule », murmura-t-il.

Zuko essaya de s'écarter en s'appuyant vers l'arrière, de s'enfuir, mais il n'y avait nul part où aller. « A-Arrête », balbutia-t-il, détestant le bégaiement, la peur dans sa voix qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher.

Jet haussa un sourcil. « Pour le moment. » Il pressa violemment sa bouche contre celle de Zuko, mordant et mâchant, suçant le sang qu'il y avait. En se retirant, ses lèvres tâchées de sang se tordirent en sourire. Ses yeux restèrent froids. « À la prochaine, _Prince Zuko_. » Et il partit, comme une légère volute de fumée. Et Zuko fut seul.

Haletant, il se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit par terre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il fixa la lumière de la petite bougie qui s'agitait, vacillait, et tremblait.

FIN

*

Les reviews -positives ou non- sont les bienvenues!


End file.
